


It's Not Gay If You Are Shitfaced

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Party, Poly, everybody is having fun, got the idea from the go teasers, will add the ships later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: In which Chenle is finally allowed to one of Mark, Jaemin, Jeno, Donghyuck and Renjun’s favourite parties. And Jisung wants to go too.





	It's Not Gay If You Are Shitfaced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Markhyuckisrealaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/gifts).



> NOTES: In this AU you can buy vodka and stuff at 18 so dont attack me in the comments. AND also this is just for fun so yeah Also dirty jokes go hate on me on twitter and tell me how im wrong
> 
> [My New Twitter](https://twitter.com/extrarenminstan) come talk to me i really do like talking to you guys and i post about nct and my daily life and yea… please  
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions i love answering them i also accept hate
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO NOT EDITED

**Friday 18.03.02 18:21**

“But if you think about Jaemin, Jeno, Donghyuck and Renjun has been going to these parties for two years, which technically means I’ve waited one year longer than them. So I should be allowed to go.” Chenle waved his hands around dramatically as he practically begged Mark to let him join the party.

  
“But they weren’t as small as you.” Chenle let out a long sigh before crawling closer to Mark on the couch.

  
“If you don’t let me I’ll tell Jaemin’s brother you let him drink.” An image of Yuta furious flashed Mark’s mind. A sheepish grin grew on his face.

  
“Okay, just this once. Just… don’t lose control.” The younger snorted before backing away from Mark’s face. Mark had definitely not noticed how close Chenle was before now.

  
“I never lose control.”

**Saturday 18.03.03 13:57**

“You let Chenle join?” Mark was currently stuffing his backpack with a bunch of alcoholic drinks. From cider for Jeno to vodka for Jaemin.

  
“He was threatening to tell Yuta about Jaemin. And I’m not ready to die yet.” Renjun nodded as he put his backpack beside Mark’s. One good thing about being the eldest was the way the younger looked up to you when you gave them alcohol.

  
“That’s a valid reason.” Mark stuffed as many beer cans he could into Renjun’s backpack before giving it to him.

  
“I’ve bought some light stuff for him… since it’s his first time.” Renjun laughed a little.

  
“You make it sound like he’s about to fuck the entire town. He’s just going to one of our lame hangouts.” They both slung their backpacks over their shoulders. Both were extremely heavy. They even carried two plastic bags with some random drinks.

  
“Lame? Drinking and dancing until we pass out isn’t lame in my books.” Renjun snorted at Mark as they walked out the door.

  
“Yeah sure. We’re going to the bisexual club right?” Mark nodded as an answer.

  
The bisexual club was not actually a club it was just what they called their parties when they used the purple lights Mark had installed in his livingroom. And everybody knew purple lights are the bisexual lights.

  
“Yeah after we are drunk enough to not remember we were there.” Two smirks made their way up the two boys mouths. They were getting fucked up tonight.

**Saturday 18.03.03 19:49**

“What’s up homos!?” The front door flew open as Jaemin walked in. Burger in hand and sunglasses on.

  
“Don’t you mean homies?” Chenle asked from his seat on the couch. All the boys had been waiting for Jaemin to arrive.

  
“I’m pretty sure we all are gay as fuck Chenle.” Jaemin nonchalantly walked over to the couch, squeezing himself between Jeno and Donghyuck.

  
“Where the fuck have you been? You’re late.” Renjun was seated in one of the chairs in front of Jaemin. The younger only looking at his burger and back at Renjun for a awhile.

  
“Is that a theoretical question or do you actually want an answer?” Renjun sighed as he dragged his hand through his hair.

  
“It’s theoretical… your fatass can’t stay away from McDonald’s even if your life depended on it.”

  
“Which it kinda does.” Jeno cut in. His comment earning a slap from Jaemin.

  
“Why are you hitting me? It was Renjun who called you a fatass!” Jaemin stuffed the remainder of his burger in his mouth. They all had to wait a painfully long time for Jaemin to speak. All of them growing impatient except Jaemin who had thrown his legs up on the table and had spread out on the couch.

“I didn’t feel like standing up to hit him.” Jaemin was still wearing his sunglasses.

  
“See a fatass.”

  
“Just because I don’t feel like hitting you now Renjun doesn’t mean I won’t do it later.” There was a pause before all hell broke loose.

  
Jaemin sprang up from the couch at Renjun. Both Donghyuck and Jeno trying for their dear lives to rip the two boys apart. Mark was already wedged between the boys screaming for them to stop. Only Chenle was glued to the couch.

  
“Just stop this and let’s just get shit faced and have fun!” Mark yelled as he pushed Jaemin off Renjun.

  
“Fine. What are we gonna start with?” Jaemin scanned the tables before his eyes caught sight of the absolut vodka. He broke into a huge smile immediately.

  
“Not vodka first Jaemin. We are going all night.” He pouted a little before again breaking out in a huge smile.

 

“Then let’s just put on some music and drink a couple of beers.”

  
All the boys cheered as Jeno turned the music up and Renjun handed out the first beers of the night.

**Saturday 18.03.03 20:40**

When Chenle had begged to join one of the gangs parties he hadn’t expected having to watch light gay porn right in front of him.

  
Mark had finally given in to Jaemin and they had started taking vodka shots. Chenle hadn’t been counting, but Jaemin was definitevely about to hit the double digits. He had however stayed with the one beer in his hand. He wasn’t much of a drinker anyway.

  
But what did change as Jaemin got more wasted was his loudness. He was yelling as the other boys took shots or danced. The dancing was as much dancing as it was grinding on each other and being touchy. Even Chenle who was still planted on the couch felt violated.

  
“Come on Chenle… join us! You were the one begging to come to one of these.” He had been begging, but at that time he hadn’t imagined seeing five of his friends practically acting like Yuta, Ten and Johnny did whenever they came back home drunk. He had seen them stumble into their apartment across from his multiple times trying to undress each other while never taking their mouths of each others bodies.

  
“No thanks. I’m fine right here.” Chenle smiled sweetly at Mark before taking another swig of his beer.

  
“Party pooper!” Jaemin’s voice was already slurred as he screamed at Chenle. One of his arms around Donghyuck’s waist.

  
“I’m not.” A smile broke out on Jaemin’s face.

  
“You are.” He leaned forward almost touching Chenle’s face.

  
“Get away from me. Your smile is creepy when you’re so close.” The youngest leaned as far back as he could. His back bending over the sofa edge.

  
“My smile brings all the boys to the yard.” Jaemin sang as he climbed onto Chenle’s lap.

  
“And they’re like,” Jeno muttered as he plopped down beside Chenle.

  
“It’s better than yours.” Donghyuck tried his hardest to sing as he sat on the other side of Chenle. A shot ready in his hand.

  
“Stop it!” All three of the boys around him laughed as they kept singing.

  
“They will only stop if you take the shot.” Renjun leaned on his shoulder from behind. He looked at the shot Donghyuck was holding. He hated vodka, but he also hated the song the boys were singing.

  
“Fine!” He took the shot out of Donghyuck’s hand before swallowing it. It burned his throat, but he was also happy to finally hear the singing stop.

  
“Our baby is getting drunk!” Donghyuck hugged him around his head. Accidentally hitting Renjun on his way. Not that Donghyuck seemed to care.

  
“I’m not a baby!” It didn’t matter what Chenle said all the boys were dead set on calling him baby now. Donghyuck giving him small kisses.

  
“Guys I want to join too.” Mark whined as he pushed Jaemin off Chenle’s lap. Shockingly he shuddered at the cold. Jaemin had been heavy, but it had been comfortable.

  
“Just because you are the oldest doesn’t mean I won’t fight you.” He tried to kick Mark but to no surprise, he missed.

  
“Just because you have a pretty face doesn’t mean I wont kick you.” A smug grin grew on Jaemin’s face as he sat up again. Leaning his face close to Marks.

  
“You missaid kiss.” A faint blush creeped up Mark’s face as Jaemin connected their lips.

  
As their small kiss went into a full on makeout session, with Jaemin pulling Mark’s hair and Mark not letting Jaemin breath, Chenle felt quite uncomfortable. Mark was sitting on his lap after all.

  
“If you want kisses to you can just tell us.” Jeno whispered in Chenle’s ear while Donghyuck handed him another shot. He choked a little. Opting to down the shot instead of answering Jeno.

  
“He’s not drunk enough yet.” Renjun’s sweet voice rang above the music. A beer in his hand.

  
“Let’s get him drunk then!” Donghyuck yelled breaking Jaemin and Mark apart. All the boys now focused on making Chenle drunk.

**18.03.03 21:27**

One thing is seeing your best friend at a party you’re not invited to. Another thing is seeing five guys pampering him at said party.

  
How is he seeing this you might ask? Well he was currently watching the party trough one of the big windows. He could clearly see Mark on Chenle’s lap. Jaemin touching his leg as he smiles sweetly at him. Donghyuck handing him drink after drink. Jeno playing with his hair. And lastly Renjun standing behind him talking into his ear.

  
Jisung grits his teeth before taking his phone out. Snapping a picture of the boys. Quickly typing a message to Chenle.

JiJi: You better let me in or I’m sending this to Sicheng!!

He could see Chenle fishing his phone out of his pocket. A smile forming his lips until he saw Jeno taking the phone from him. Connecting their lips.

  
Mark climbed off Chenle’s lap. Walking over to the stereo. Turning the music even louder. Jaemin, Donghyuck and Renjun quickly standing up.

  
They all laughed as they danced around. Donghyuck, Mark and Renjun posing for some pics and videos. Looking hot as hell. All of the boys were wearing blue contacts, their makeup dark. Jisung had never seen any of them like that before.

  
When Jeno climbed on top of Chenle’s lap Jisung’s breath hitched. He wanted that too. He wanted to drink until he passed out with his friends. He wanted to make out with them.

  
It didn’t take long for Donghyuck and Mark to start making out too. The purple light playing on their faces. Donghyuck’s hand on Mark’s neck helping them deepen the kiss.

  
Renjun and Jaemin kept dancing. Smiling and laughing. Bodies touching here and there. Neither of them bothered by the boys making out around them. All the pairs were in their own worlds.

  
After another minute of watching the boys have fun Jisung decided he had enough. He was getting into that party no matter what. He was getting attention from all the boys no matter what.

  
He hurried back into his own house.

**Saturday 18.03.03 21:38**

“Mark…” Donghyuck really didn’t mind making out with Mark in the middle of the dance floor, but the doorbell was starting to bother him.

  
“Mark…” Again Mark ignored him. Keeping his mouth on his. Still pulling his hair and his waist.

  
“Mark I swear to god go get the door.” Mark’s hand shifted from his hair to his neck. There was a little pause between the kisses.

  
“No…” Donghyuck sighed as Mark moved from his lips to his neck. Giving in. Fuck the doorbell. He had Mark Lee sucking his neck.

**Saturday 18.03.03 21:39**

“Let’s get the door baby.” Renjun took Jaemin’s hand in his. A sweet smile formed on Jaemin’s lips.

  
“Sure babe.” He pecked Renjun’s lips before walking towards the door. Dragging Renjun after him.

  
It was harder to walk than to dance. The alcohol had clearly taken its toll on them. Both of them shuffling across the floor. Laughing every time one of them stumbled a little.

  
“Open it Renjun. What if it’s pizza!” The older of them let out a puff of air. Jaemin was really stupid sometimes.

  
“If it is pizza I’ll give you a billion dollars,” a smile spread across Jaemin’s face. “It’s probably just the neighbours complaining.” Jaemin’s smile dropped. Renjun was probably right.

  
Renjun turned the knob. Trying to sober himself up. It didn’t work as well as he had hoped as he had a hard time opening the door.

  
“Jisung?!” The boy standing on the patio was definitely Jisung, but not the Jisung the other boys were used to. This was a Jisung in makeup, contact lenses and black clothes. Not just any type of black clothes. He was wearing a crop top. fishnets and ripped black jeans.

  
“It’s cold as shit let me in.” Both of them moved to the side immediately. Mouths agape.

  
“What are you doing here?” The four other boys rounded the corner. All their lips red.

  
Jisung looked into the eyes of each one of them. Some of them weren’t wearing blue contacts after all, they were wearing brown.

  
“To party.” He struggled a little as he took of his shoes.

  
“But you’re 12.” Jisung only rolled his eyes as he walked into the livingroom. The music uncomfortably loud.

  
“I don’t care. I’m getting drunk with you.” The six other boys followed him into the livingroom. Watching him pick up the vodka bottle. From what they knew Jisung had never been drunk so seeing him drink straight from the bottle wasn’t something they had expected.

  
The youngest only made a slight noise and a little face scrunch before putting the bottle down on the table. He had drunk a lot more than a shot.

  
“Holy shit Jisung. Be careful.” If Jisung could ever be scary this was probably be the closest he would be. His eyes staring straight into Mark’s soul.  
Ignoring the older boys protest Jisung kept drinking. Whatever he could get his hands on went down his throat.

  
The other boys quickly forgot about Jisung being too young. All of them wanting to try and drink straight from the bottle. Jaemin clearly drinking the most.

  
“How are you able to drink so much?” Renjun was currently sitting on Jaemin’s lap as the younger was downing a cider.

  
“Practice sweetie.” Making out with Jaemin wasn’t something rare to Renjun as it happened almost as soon as any alcoholic drink had entered either of their bodies, but it was much more fun knowing all the other boys were watching.

  
“Come on…” Jeno whined as he turned and saw the boys making out. When he sat down beside them he had hoped they wouldn’t do it. Seeing as Mark and Donghyuck still hadn’t detached from each other and Chenle was now doing drinking games with Jisung.

  
Renjun only flipping Jeno off as he pulled Jaemin’s hair. Separating their lips. Jaemin letting out a little moan.

  
“Renjun… baby… come on… don’t…” Renjun only smirked before letting go of Jaemin’s hair once again. Letting him kiss him again. This time however he was rougher. Biting and sucking on his lips. Not letting Renjun off easily for the little tease.

  
“Hey Jeno.” A slightly drunk Jisung sat down beside Jeno. Having left Chenle to dance with now detached Mark and Donghyuck.

  
“Yo…” Maybe Jeno was just needy or maybe Jisung was always as attractive as he saw him now. Either way Jeno didn’t care. Only leaning forward. Looking for consent from Jisung and getting it in a little nod.

**Saturday 18.03.03 23:14**

Jeno had now made out with multiple of the boys multiple times but Jaemin and Renjun were still attached to the hip. Only kissing the other boys together.  
It wasn’t unusual for Jaemin and Renjun to act like that, but it annoyed Jeno to death. He really wanted to make out with them too.

  
When Mark had been dancing earlier his eyes hadn’t left Jaemin’s and Jaemin had been looking straight back. Laying on the couch with Renjun in his arms. He still looked at Mark with the utmost love in his eyes.

  
Mark had been able to make out with Jaemin. Holding him around the waist as they danced, but right after he had to make out with Renjun. Not that Mark minded. He gladly wrapped his arms around Renjun to deepen the kiss.

  
It was sloppy and wet, but still one of the best things that had ever happened at any of their parties.

  
Even Jisung and Chenle had been able to make out with Jaemin and Renjun. The four of them had been sitting on the couch giving each other small kisses as they giggled. It had ended in Jaemin and Jisung falling of the couch after not separating.

  
Currently Donghyuck was the one making his way over to them. Jaemin was definitely the drunkest of them, but Donghyuck was a close second. His steps were messy and clumsy but still he made it in between the two boys.

  
It didn’t even take Jaemin a second to climb on his lap and start sucking his face off. Jeno could imagine the taste of the different types of drinks being mixed between them and shuddered a little.

  
Renjun had started sucking Donghyuck’s neck. Sometimes stopping to do it to Jaemin too. Renjun really did change when he was drunk. Jaemin however stayed pretty much the same. The only thing that changed was that it was easier to get him to do stuff for you.

  
Jaemin smiled before moving to Donghyuck’s neck. Letting Renjun take over. Normally Jeno would find it fun watching them, but not right now when he wanted to be Donghyuck more than anything.

  
Two arms snaked around Jeno’s waist. The smell of overly sweet alcohol following them. It had to be mister Mark Lee.

  
“Hey Mark.” He turned around facing Mark. His arms still around Jeno’s waist.

  
“Dude you look like you haven’t had anything to drink in years. How thirsty can somebody get?” Jeno only laughed as he turned his head to the side, being able to see Renjun and Jaemin. Donghyuck still had all their attention.

  
“Apparently very.”

  
They didn’t have to ask each other anymore. They just knew when the other needed it. Mark’s lips quickly found Jeno’s. Their breaths mixing together.

  
They stood there for awhile. Sharing needy kisses. Their tongues fighting for dominance. Jeno winning.

  
“Your boys are free. Go get them tiger.” Mark pushed Jeno away. Turning him around and slapping his butt as he spoke. Giving him a thumbs up before going over to a very lonely Jisung.

  
“You here for some renmin action too?” Jaemin received two hits for that. One light one from a very shy Jeno and a very hard from Renjun.

  
“You guys are so gullible.” Jaemin was leaning over Jeno touching both his and Renjun’s cheeks. Smiling sweetly at them.

  
When Renjun connected his and Jaemin’s lips above Jeno he was sure he would was in heaven. Deep down he was sure it was the vodka, cider, and multiple other drinks he had had making him like this but he didn’t care. They looked good.

  
“Guys… don’t forget me…” He pulled their shirts trying to get their attention it worked.

  
“Aww little Jeno wants attention.” They both leaned towards him.

  
“Sh… shut it Jaemin… I’m older than you.” A laugh escaped Jaemin’s cute lips before he attached them to Jeno’s neck. Definitively leaving hickeys. Renjun doing the same on the other side. Jeno would be lying if he didn’t say he was the happiest he’d ever been.

He tried to decide who to kiss first. Ultimately deciding on Renjun. Who was being extra needy.

  
He gripped his hair. Pulling him up from his neck. Smashing their lips together. A moan escaping all three boys lips. Jeno was truly happy having Jaemin suck and lick his neck and having Renjun bite and suck his lips.

  
Renjun and Jaemin were in control for the most part. It was pure bliss for all three of the boys.

  
“Hurry up Junnie… I want to have a go too.” Renjun smiled into the kiss. Biting Jeno’s lips as he moved away. It hurt like a motherfucker but Jeno didn’t care. His attention switching to Jaemin immediately.

  
Jaemin was definitely rougher. And drunker. Gripping his hair and letting his tongue play with Jeno’s. A gasp left the elders mouth as Jaemin won. A smirk forming on Jaemin’s lips.

  
After a while of only making out with Jaemin did Renjun started sucking Jeno’s throat again. This time going straight for his adams apple and climbing onto his lap. A loud moan escaping his lips.

  
“That’s how you’re supposed to react Jaemin. Not just ignore me and play tongue fights.” Jaemin laughed before turning away from Jeno. Kissing Renjun square on the mouth.

  
All three of them alternating between kisses. Jeno looked over to see Mark making out with a very drunk Chenle giggling every time he kissed his cheeks. He could also see Jisung and Donghyuck handing each other a beer bottle. Taking a swig off it then kissing. Making the liquid go from one mouth to another.

  
“I heard there was a party here.” Yuta, Sicheng, Johnny, Ten, and multiple of their friends came in the door. The whole gang being led by Yuta and Sicheng. Both looking mad.

  
“What the actual fuck are you doing sucking off each others faces. You’re 3.” Yuta gripped Jaemin’s collar hauling him away from Jeno and Renjun. Sicheng heading over to Chenle doing the same.

  
“Wait! Have you… is this all you?” Yuta pointed around him. Two huge empty vodka bottles were on the ground, at least 30 beer cans and multiple cider bottles. Some other stuff too which Jeno didn’t know what was

  
“Yuta let me go so I can explain.” Yuta reluctantly let go. Making Jaemin stand up to his full height. He towered over Yuta.

  
“What do you think we’ve been doing honestly?” As each minute passed more older siblings stepped in. Donghyuck’s brother was sitting on him. Mark’s older brother giving him a high five then one of his boyfriends hitting him before shouting at Mark. Renjun’s brother was asking him if he was okay. Jeno waited for his own death when Jaehyun stepped through the doors.

  
“NOT DRINKING!! How long has this been going on?” Yuta pointed at Jaemin as he was scolding him.

  
“3? 3 and a half years maybe. I don’t really remember.” Jaemin’s words were clearly slurred and he clearly had a hard time remembering stuff.

  
“3 FUCKING YEARS!!” All the boys yelled at the same time. Even Mark’s brother Johnny was shocked.

  
“Jisung have you been drinking since you were 13?” His older brother sat down beside him. A stern expression on his face.

  
“No this is my first time.” He shook his head as fast as he could. His hands following. His brother let out a sigh of relief.

  
“It’s my first time too.” All the young boys nodded to support Chenle’s comment. Sicheng still looking disappointed.

  
“IM GONNA FUCKING MURDER YOU WHEN WE GET HOME JAE-” Yuta’s sentence was cut of short by Jeno’s own brother Jaehyun walking in the door.

  
“High five little bro!! Following your brother I see.” A headache had formed in Jeno’s head but he still laughed at his own brother.

  
“Jaehyun you started when you were 17… Jeno here has been doing since he was 15.” Yuta said calmly to Jaehyun. The music had been turned off sometime ago.

  
“Wow… it looks like you guys had fun…” He kicked one of the vodka bottles on the floor and pointed at Jaemin’s red plump lips.

  
“We did thanks. Until you guys showed up.” Donghyuck had been allowed to stand up but was quickly put back down. His brother not having any of his comments.

  
“How did you even find out?” Renjun piped up from the corner.

  
“Jisung here posted a picture of Mark making out with Jaemin while sitting on Chenle’s lap, and we could see the alcohol. And Jaemin had posted a video a couple hours earlier of Renjun, Mark and Donghyuck looking like they were at a party. It just all suddenly made sense.” All the boys looked over at Jisung.

  
“I did??” Jisung fished up his phone. Looking at his post. The last thing he posted was the picture Yuta explained. The comments under it being all of the older members asking what the fuck was going on.

  
“Sorry guys I don’t remember it.”

  
“It’s fine Jisung. Can you guys leave now?” Renjun must really be out of his mind drunk. Speaking up like that wasn’t like him at all.

  
“I think the fuck not Huang Renjun. You’re coming home with me.” And that’s how all the boys had been pulled out of the house. The older boys without brothers being left with cleaning the place of.

  
“Well what a shit night…”

**Sunday 18.03.04 14:39**

“Boys it’s time for lunch.” Hangovers were easier when 11 boys weren’t watching your every move. They had all been sent to Ten, Yuta and Johnny’s apartment.

  
“Next time you have a party invite us okay? And we won’t be mad.” All seven of the younger boys stood agape at Yuta’s comment.

  
“It looked lit. I want to have a make out party.”

  
“Make out?” This time it was the other boys turn to stand agape.

  
“You don’t remember?” The boys only shook their heads.

  
“That’s kinda the point.” Jaemin piped up before taking a painkiller.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed thank you so much


End file.
